Subsea oil wells and other subsea installations equipment are supplied with electrical power and hydraulic pressure from remote platforms. The hydraulic tubing and electrical cables from the platforms are usually bundled into one cable termed an umbilical. These bundles of tubes and cables may have diameters of 80 mm and be many kilometers long. The subsea end of the umbilical is often a stab plate on which the hydraulic tubes terminate in self-sealing couplings and the electrical cables terminate in electrical couplings. Remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) can pick up the carrier frame of an umbilical termination and mate it with a corresponding stab plate on a subsea structure. If this structure were a well head this well could then be operated from the platform. If more well heads or trees were added to the well complex, each would require its own full length umbilical from the platform. It is one object of the invention to make such an umbilical unnecessary.